


The Sun and the Moon

by frogsandrosbifs



Series: The Dragon's Queen [5]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Again, F/M, Fluff, Sorry Not Sorry, Written just to fit a line about Cersei's cute orgasms, happy targisters, shameless fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-02
Updated: 2014-05-02
Packaged: 2018-01-21 15:25:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1555163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frogsandrosbifs/pseuds/frogsandrosbifs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>If he was the moon, Cersei was the sun.</i>
</p><p>Shameless fluff about Cersei and Rhaegar's marriage -- Rhaegar POV this time, what he observes about her and how he admires her.<br/>I don't know it's just cute.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sun and the Moon

He liked the way her face changed once they were in public ; the way her back straightened and how high she held her head. Above everything else, he loved how proud she looked and how different she could be in private.

She had a hundred different roles, depending on who she was talking to, and Rhaegar found it fascinating to watch.

Cersei knew how to make everyone love her – everyone, especially men. Sometimes she reminded him of a lioness gazing on her prey. Rhaegar did not like courtesies, he did not even like talking and found it hard to even carry conversation, but she did it beautifully. He found that he only had to sit back and let her do the work. Rhaegar had always found it hard, to get people to love him, but for her it only seemed a game.

She had changed, when her brother had gone away from them. She still showed nothing during the day, but often cried at night, never telling him why. He did not mind. He held her until she could breathe, and with time, she healed – and started relying more on him. Always needing to be embraced so she could sleep, sometimes clinging to him at night. He would feel her slow breathing against his chest and play with her hair – sometimes all night, when himself could not sleep. She was undearing when she was asleep ; sometimes sighing in the most adorable way. These were the only times when she actually looked vulnerable, and young – so young.

She was not the same in private. Still proud, still her, but there was something more, in the way she smiled when she looked at him -– in the way she was always up first, running around and scolding maids, and in her joy radiating when she held the sword he had the blacksmith make for her. She was the sun, she was _life_.  Cersei wanted everything, always, she wanted it all, immediately. She did not ask, she ordered – even with him. One would say that she was greedy, but what he saw was that she was alive, she was joy and she made him trust life a little more. If a girl like her could enjoy it that much, maybe he could too. He found that it rubbed off on him sometimes. She made him happy, and he had not felt that way for such a long time ; maybe not everything was doomed. If she believed in the future that much, maybe he could too.

And then there was the way she was in the bedroom. Her shy days were long gone – had not lasted long, to be honest – she clawed at him, bit him, her nails had made his back bleed more than once. What he prefered, though, were the cute little noises she would make when she took her pleasure. He told her once, and got beaten up with a pillow, because lionesses were not cute. He laughed. He had not laughed like that since he had been a child.

If he was the moon, Cersei was the sun. And yet it worked ; she brought him light, light he had desperately needed. She was with child, she told him that night, and the joy on her face had been mixed with anxiety. He knew why, of course, although it was still unsettling since it was rare to see her that scared. 

_You will be fine,_ he said.  _Everything will be fine._

He realized later how unlike him it was to think that, and how much she had changed him. He truly believed it. They could be fine. There was hope, and it was her.

 


End file.
